Auprès d'un autre
by Clumsylil'penguin
Summary: Thorin/Bilbo Plusieurs années après la BoFA, alors qu'Erebor est revenue aux Nains et que le royaume prospère à nouveau, le roi doit affronter un problème le touchant personnellement, provenant de son consort. Ce dernier a pris une décision sur laquelle il ne reviendra pas. Thorin pov.


Bonjour à vous, concitoyens, ainsi qu'à nos voisins internationaux. Voici un petit oneshot avec nos chers personnages du Hobbit. L'action se déroule douze ans après la BoFA, tout le monde est en vie (pour une fois). C'est une Thorin/Bilbo du point de vue de Thorin. Le Hobbit vient d'annoncer une terrible nouvelle à son roi et voici la réaction de ce dernier. Je vous préviens, cette fic n'est pas très joyeuse, vous me connaissez.

Petite anecdote : la chanson "Auprès d'un autre" de la comédie musicale La Légende du Roi Arthur, interprétée par Florent Mothe, est la raison de l'existence de cette fic. Je ne dis pas qu'elle est fantastique, loin de là, et Florent Mothe fait un piètre roi, navrée pour les fans, mais les paroles m'ont inspirée. Du coup, je vous conseille de l'écouter pendant la lecture. Vous pouvez également pousser jusqu'à écouter "Si je te promets" et "Quelque chose de magique" (toutes deux également tirées de la comédie musicale) pour vous mettre pleinement dans l'ambiance. Je n'ai pas choisi qui Bilbo aimait, c'est à vous de l'imaginer. Pour une fois.

Il y a une scène de violence un peu plus bas. Vous êtes prévenus. Ah ! Et du Fili/Kili également. D'ailleurs, j'ai ajouté une toute petite particularité à Kili. Saurez-vous deviner laquelle ?

Cet univers ne m'appartient pas. Les chansons non plus. Juste les idées tordues.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Auprès d'un autre

Les fiançailles de Thorin Oakenshield et de Bilbo Baggins eurent lieu deux années après la Bataille des Cinq Armées, une fois le royaume solidement entre ses mains et le couronnement passé. Tous l'avaient accepté en tant que souverain légitime, les Hommes de Lake-Town, les Elfes de Mirkwood ainsi que les Nains des Iron Hills.

La quête accomplie, Bilbo avait prévu de retourner chez lui mais sa tentative de départ avait provoqué un refus commun de le voir partir. Thorin s'y était également opposé, sa voix se faisant plus douce afin de demander officiellement au Hobbit de demeurer à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait longuement hésité, redoutant de vivre enfermé entre des murs froids et durs, loin du Soleil et de la nature qu'il aimait tant. De plus Thorin ne lui avait pas offert de raison précise quant à sa requête. Cependant il avait soudainement passé plus de temps en sa présence, lui faisant visiter les coins accessibles de la montagne, discutant avec lui tel que le ferait un ami. Ce changement dans la personnalité distante et hautaine du souverain avait plu au petit cambrioleur qui avait accepté chacune de leurs entrevues avec plaisir, souriant dès qu'il le voyait approcher. Ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés complètement seuls. Balin les accompagnait constamment, ainsi que Dori ou parfois Glóin. Cela ne les empêchait pas de profiter de ces moments privés où Thorin n'avait d'autre occupation que de se détendre en compagnie de Bilbo.

Le roi se souvenait de l'entreprise délicate qu'il avait entamée. Faire la cour à un Nain ne représentait aucune difficulté particulière, étant roi, les chances d'essuyer un refus étaient quasiment inexistantes, mais pour un Hobbit les règles habituelles ne s'appliquaient pas. Bien que déterminé à prouver ses sentiments à leur cambrioleur, Thorin avait ignoré comment s'y prendre et par où commencer. N'étant pas très éloquent, ses précédentes conversations avec le concerné suffisaient à prouver à quel point s'exprimer honnêtement relevait de la difficulté pour lui, il s'en était remis à Balin, Dori, Glóin et Bombur. Mettre sa fierté de côté fut pénible mais le prix en valait la chandelle. Ce Hobbit méritait que tout être se mette à nu pour lui dévoiler ce que chacun recelait au plus profond de son âme. Rien n'était trop beau pour lui.

Après de nombreuses discussions et promenades dans Erebor ainsi que dans les alentours, toujours accompagnés de minimum deux Nains servant de chaperons, conformément aux règles de la séduction naine, Thorin en avait appris davantage sur son compagnon que durant leur traversée de la Terre du Milieu. Ils parvenaient à parler de tous les sujets, le Hobbit offrant sa vision des choses, qui différait bien souvent de la sienne mais qui s'en accordait, pour son plus grand plaisir. Lorsque leurs avis divergeaient, il ne se sentait pas obligé de justifier son point de vue et n'essayait pas de le convaincre qu'il avait raison, Bilbo le comprenait et cela lui suffisait. C'est cette empathie qui l'avait touché chez le semi-homme. Il possédait le don de mettre à l'aise ceux qui l'approchaient. Un regard de ses pupilles vertes malicieuses accompagné d'un sourire patient et on savait qu'on avait toute son attention. Thorin n'avait jamais rencontré une personne de la sorte, capable de s'émerveiller de tout ce qu'il voyait, avec une curiosité intarissable et un don de l'écoute à toute épreuve.

Le forgeron ne saurait dire quelle partie du Hobbit il préférait mais l'évidence était indiscutable : Bilbo Baggins était son Autre, il le sentait. C'est pourquoi peu après leur début de cour, il lui avait fait sa demande officielle. Le semi-homme en avait été abasourdi, incapable de répondre car il avait confié ne pas s'y être attendu.

Croyant sa surprise due à son empressement, Thorin s'était justifié en lui assurant qu'il n'attendait pas une réponse immédiate, qu'il avait souhaité lui faire part de l'ardeur grandissante qui le saisissait dès que leurs yeux se croisaient. Il lui affirma nécessiter sa présence à ses côtés de manière quotidienne et que son soutien lui était indispensable pour régner.

Bilbo n'avait pu exprimer que de vagues balbutiements, trop choqué d'un tel développement. Thorin aurait dû se rendre compte à ce moment-là de la signification de sa réaction. Au lieu de cela, il choisit de croire que le Hobbit était simplement perdu et qu'il avait besoin de temps pour prendre une décision. Si son affection sans limite pour le semi-homme ne lui avait pas embrouillé l'esprit, Thorin aurait repéré ce premier signe d'un malaise chez son bien-aimé.

Une semaine s'écoula avant que le sujet soit à nouveau abordé. Un calvaire pour le roi qui s'impatientait mais refusait de presser le cambrioleur. Cette attente lui fut insupportable tellement il brûlait de prendre le Hobbit dans ses bras, de lui dévoiler le trouble qu'il ressentait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, à quel point son odeur enivrante lui faisait tourner la tête. Thorin souhaitait se coucher chaque soir et se réveiller chaque matin auprès de lui, couvrir son petit corps de caresses enflammées et de baisers langoureux. Cette envie le consumait entièrement, nouant ses entrailles et stimulant ses sens. Une véritable soif bouillait en lui, le démangeait et demandait à sortir. Thorin désirait ardemment Bilbo, de manière irrépressible.

Heureusement, le Hobbit répondit favorablement. Il accepta de s'installer à Erebor et de prendre place sur le siège à gauche du trône, celui de la reine ou dans son cas, du consort. Submergé par la joie, et par le soulagement, le souverain l'avait enlacé, plus tendrement qu'auparavant, pouvant enfin se comporter familièrement avec lui car leur relation était maintenant officielle.

En y repensant, Bilbo avait semblé ailleurs ce jour-là, son sourire avait paru terne comparé à celui qu'il arborait habituellement. Ce détail n'avait pas alerté Thorin tant le bonheur avait occupé son esprit. Si les yeux du semi-homme n'avaient pas reflété le même enthousiasme qu'il avait ressenti, ses joues s'étaient bel et bien empourprées après l'échange de leur premier baiser. Un brin de timidité était apparu sur son visage, le rendant encore plus désirable. Pourtant, une étincelle de regret était née dans ses prunelles à cet instant, et elle prit de plus en plus d'ampleur durant les années qui suivirent mais une fois de plus, Thorin ne s'en soucia pas. Son Hobbit lui appartenait, le reste importait peu, du moins le temps que l'euphorie se dissipe.

La cérémonie de mariage eut lieu cinq mois plus tard, juste après le couronnement. Bilbo avait resplendi ce jour-là. Son sourire illuminait son visage, éclairant la salle autour. Ses cheveux étaient ornés des tresses de mariage réglementaires plus d'une autre désignant la royauté qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre, fermées par des barrettes en métal, forgées spécialement pour l'occasion. Sa tenue était restée simple, sûrement à sa demande. Ses pieds nus avaient enchanté Thorin, il ne voulait pas que Bilbo modifie ses habitudes pour devenir un Nain. L'entendre affirmer qu'il veillerait au bien-être du roi, qu'il lui obéirait et qu'il lui resterait fidèle jusqu'à sa mort et au-delà avait eu un effet plaisant, bien qu'il lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'anciennes traditions. Personnellement, il ne lui en demandait pas tant, il souhaitait uniquement le voir heureux auprès de lui. En retour, le Hobbit avait répondu que le devoir de tout époux était de prendre soin de son conjoint et qu'il comptait faire tout son possible pour y parvenir.

Le semi-homme avait tenu parole. Il avait pris son rôle de consort très à cœur, faisant preuve de patience et de tendresse en toute situation, offrant une présence reposante lorsque le roi croulait sous les responsabilités. Ses précieux conseils aidant à dénouer des tensions ou à établir des relations commerciales. Grâce à lui, le royaume d'Erebor avait prospéré, son roi également.

Tous ces souvenirs laissaient à présent un goût amer. La période de bonheur matrimonial s'était achevée brusquement. À l'heure qu'il était, Bilbo devait préparer ses valises pour retourner en Comté, rentrer chez lui. Malgré tous ses efforts son consort ne s'était jamais habitué à l'air d'Erebor. Il avait émis le souhait de partir pour ne plus revenir et de le quitter. Pire que cela, il en désirait un autre.

Les poings de Thorin se serrèrent. Son mari avait avoué la terrible vérité : son affection ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Depuis le début, il avait choisi un Nain différent et ne l'avait épousé que par obligation. Les sentiments du roi ne faisaient aucun doute : son Autre était Bilbo Baggins, il ne pourrait aimer que lui. Douze ans après leur mariage, il ressentait la même passion qu'au premier jour, elle ne perdrait jamais en ampleur, c'était ainsi. La destinée de Thorin était de vivre le cœur brisé, songeant avec écœurement aux jours bénis qu'il avait passés en sa présence, pensant avoir le droit de l'appeler sien.

Il lui avait tout offert, sa dévotion, son adoration, ses richesses, son attention ainsi que le reste de son existence, croyant que cela suffirait à atténuer sa peine de quitter sa Comté natale. Lorsque la nostalgie accaparait Bilbo, il l'emmenait se promener à Dale, Lake-Town, allant jusqu'à l'orée de Mirkwood. Thorin avait fait importer du Vieux Toby en grande quantité rien que pour lui, lui en ayant fait la surprise. Le regard du Hobbit avait oscillé entre reconnaissance et tristesse. Le souverain savait qu'en faisant du semi-homme son consort, il le condamnait à une vie en cage mais il s'était démené à le rendre heureux malgré tout. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que l'ombre dans ses yeux ne provenait pas de la montagne mais de lui, son époux, car il rêvait de s'endormir auprès d'un autre ?

Bilbo lui avait avoué un peu plus tôt, ayant souhaité le voir seul dans leur chambre. Thorin n'avait pas hésité avant d'accéder à sa requête, les occasions où le Hobbit réclamait quelque chose étant très rares. La conversation qui en avait résulté ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'avait imaginé.

Flashback

 **-Thorin, j'ai à vous parler. C'est un sujet d'une extrême importance** , avait débuté le Hobbit, la voix timide.

 **-Je vous écoute.**

 **-Je souhaite retourner en Comté. L'air ici est trop lourd. Je ne m'y plais pas. La nuit je rêve de grands champs d'herbes hautes et de fleurs. À mon réveil, lorsque mes yeux se posent sur les murs de pierre, mon cœur se serre. Je me languis de ma smial.**

 **-Nous pouvons organiser une escorte qui vous y accompagnera jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de revenir** , avait proposé Thorin, son envie d'apaiser son consort authentique.

 **-Non, Thorin. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je suis venu vous annoncer que je partais.**

Ces mots avaient résonné dans la pièce, créant un écho infini dans la tête du roi.

 **-Comment cela ?** avait demandé ce dernier, perplexe.

 **-A dire vrai, il n'y a pas que la Comté qui fait chavirer mon cœur.** (Bilbo avait paru mal à l'aise en cet instant.) **Je ne sais comment vous avouer ce terrible secret que je porte depuis si longtemps. Notre mariage, qui a été un véritable honneur pour moi, a toujours été une entente cordiale pour ma part. Les sentiments que vous éprouvez à mon égard ne sont malheureusement pas réciproques.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?**

Le sens s'éclaircissait mais le forgeron refusait de comprendre.

 **-Je vous ai toujours considéré comme un ami loyal et valeureux mais l'affection que je vous porte ne dépasse pas le stade du platonique. Je vous admire et vous apprécie grandement, depuis le début, mais mon cœur bat pour un autre.** (Cet aveu avait tranché le cœur du souverain d'une lame gelée. Il ne pouvait le concevoir et ne sut quoi répondre. Avait-il bien entendu ?) **Lorsque vous avez fait votre demande, j'ai été pris au dépourvu. Notre amitié compte énormément à mes yeux mais à l'époque je ne me doutais pas que vous désiriez plus. J'ai accepté de vous épouser car vous aviez besoin de soutien et bien que je ne sois qu'un Hobbit sans aucune connaissance de la politique naine, vous comptiez sur moi. J'ai cru bien faire en vous donnant ce que vous souhaitiez. Loin de moi l'idée de vous causer du chagrin, seulement si j'avais su, j'aurais refusé, vous épargnant ainsi la peine que je vous inflige à présent.**

Se ressaisissant quelque peu, Thorin avait tourné le dos à son époux, contractant les épaules. Il n'avait pas pu poser les yeux sur lui, ses mains avaient agrippé la table à en devenir blanches.

 **-Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Vous ai-je blessé ?** avait-il demandé les dents serrées.

 **-Non, absolument pas. Vous êtes un mari aimant et attentionné et ces douze années à vos cotés m'ont été merveilleuses** , s'était empressé de répondre le Hobbit, cherchant à mettre le plus de sincérité possible dans ses paroles. **Vous avez tout fait pour m'aider à m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Cependant je ne peux continuer à vous mentir. Ce poids est devenu trop pesant…**

 **-… Toutes les fois où vous vous êtes donné à moi, était-ce par dépit ?**

La colère avait commencé à s'immiscer dans sa voix, ses émotions menaçaient de lui échapper.

 **-Vous êtes très séduisant, qui plus est, un excellent amant. Jamais je n'ai eu à me forcer.**

 **-Pourquoi me dire tout cela maintenant ?**

 **-Car… je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'écouter mon cœur et j'ai agi en fonction de mon instinct primaire. J'ai commis l'adultère et je ne pouvais vous le cacher** , avait finalement admis le semi-homme, la voix basse, honteux.

Thorin avait dégluti, ignorant quoi dire. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à cela. Il ne reconnaissait pas le Hobbit qu'il avait épousé. L'avait-il seulement connu ?

 **-Je suis désolé.**

Le cœur du roi s'était douloureusement comprimé, il avait ressenti une sensation de froid intense se déversant dans son corps, coulant dans ses veines, gelant son sang et ses sentiments. La rage se réveillait. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait. En cet instant, il comprit que cette brûlure atroce l'accompagnerait durant le reste de son existence. Un Nain ne pouvait pas tourner la page. Lorsqu'il trouvait son Autre, il vivait avec jusqu'à sa mort. Le risque en aimant un être d'une race différente était de devoir y renoncer car ce concept n'existait que chez les Nains.

 **-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?** avait-il fini par reprendre, maîtrisant sa colère tant bien que mal, serrant ses poings au maximum.

 **-Je voudrais que vous m'autorisiez à vous quitter.**

Bilbo enfonça encore une fois le poignard dans son cœur.

 **-… Comment est-ce possible ? N'ai-je point réussi à vous rendre heureux ?**

 **-Vous avez fourni de gros efforts mais la vie royale ne me convient pas. Être enfermé loin de l'air libre m'est néfaste. Ma santé ne cesse de se dégrader. Et… mon cœur en aimait déjà un autre avant que vous ne soyez couronné. N'avez-vous jamais rien soupçonné ?**

Non, il n'avait rien vu, persuadé qu'il avait été que Bilbo l'aimait autant que lui.

 **-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit alors ?**

 **-Je voulais vous aider à obtenir la stabilité nécessaire au maintien de votre statut de souverain car j'ai toujours su que vous feriez un bon roi. Vous y êtes parvenu. Aujourd'hui vous dirigez le royaume avec suffisamment d'aisance.**

 **-Donc vous me demander de partir, pensant que votre présence ne m'est plus indispensable.**

Les nerfs et les muscles tendus, sur le point de craquer tant la tension en lui augmentait, Thorin devait expirer profondément pour ne pas s'en prendre à l'ancien cambrioleur, verbalement et physiquement. Il ne pouvait le regarder. Cela entraînerait une perte de contrôle certaine.

 **-En effet.**

Bilbo souhaitait partir, il n'avait pas le droit de le retenir prisonnier ici. Il l'avait fait pendant douze ans. Cependant le laisser s'en aller avec un autre lui était impensable. Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Maintenant que la vérité avait éclaté, il ne pouvait fermer les yeux. Thorin garda le silence pendant un long moment, réfléchissant.

 **-Je vous rends votre liberté, puisque c'est là ce que vous souhaitez. Vous n'avez plus aucune obligation envers moi. Vous pouvez partir mais le divorce ne sera jamais prononcé. Je ne subirai pas la honte de rendre cela public. Officiellement, vous restez mon consort même si vous ne vivez plus à Erebor,** avait-il fini par trancher, à regret, la rancœur au bord des lèvres.

 **-Je comprends. Merci Messire. Puis-je vous demander d'autoriser un membre de la Compagnie à m'accompagner en Comté ?**

Cette requête fit tiquer le roi qui en comprit le sens caché. Il serra davantage les poings.

 **-Mes sujets sont libres de vivre où bon leur semble.**

 **-Merci infiniment, Votre Majesté. Je suis sincèrement navré de la tournure des événements.**

Bilbo était sorti peu après, sans doute conscient de l'atmosphère meurtrière émanant du roi. Thorin n'avait pas bougé depuis, sous le choc. Ses veines pulsaient, transportant le poison que son cœur pompait, tuant petit à petit la moindre cellule encore saine, autrement dit l'affection qu'il avait portée au Hobbit.

Une douleur lancinante l'aveuglait. Il ne ressentait que cette déchirure au plus profond de lui-même, tordant son âme jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate en mille morceaux tranchants comme le verre, s'infiltrant dans chaque partie de son être, annihilant toute trace de joie, euphorie et autre émotion positive. Il ne restait plus rien du mari tendre et attentionné qu'il avait été. Le visage de Bilbo apparut dans son esprit, une nouvelle vague d'épines empoisonnées transperça son cœur. Thorin souffrait d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais connue. La perte de sa maison lorsque Smaug l'avait détruite ne l'avait pas affligé aussi violemment. Rien ne pouvait être comparé à une telle trahison, car c'en était bien une. Celui pour qui il aurait tout sacrifié, en qui il avait eu le plus confiance, sur qui il s'était appuyé lorsque le fardeau sur ses épaules devenait trop lourd, s'était joué de lui et il n'avait rien vu venir. De toutes les créatures peuplant la Terre du Milieu, les Hobbits étaient celles dont on ne soupçonnait aucun coup fourré.

La colère brûlait dans ses veines, tel un brasier, consumant toute pensée cohérente. En proie à un tel tourment, Thorin ne chercha pas à repousser la rage naissant en lui, prenant peu à peu le contrôle sur son esprit. Il la sentit gagner du terrain et la laissa l'envelopper, conscient du risque qu'il représentait pour les autres dans cet état mais elle lui apportait protection et sécurité. Le seul moyen de couvrir cette souffrance intenable était de s'enrouler du bouclier imperméable que formait sa haine. Car voilà où il en était : après toutes ces année à éprouver de l'affection pour le Hobbit, aujourd'hui il franchissait la redoutable barrière et mettait de côté ses sentiments. Si son cœur adoptait cette méthode d'auto-défense, c'était bien parce qu'au fond de lui, Thorin aimait toujours son époux. Sa haine n'avait d'égal que la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour lui.

L'effet sonnant d'une telle nouvelle se dissipa, laissant la place à un torrent acide déferlant en lui tel un raz-de-marée emportant tout sur son passage. Prier Mahal de lui rendre son mari ne servirait à rien mais il lui demanda la force de surmonter cette épreuve la tête haute, sans défaillir. Il était le roi d'un grand royaume Nain, tous se tournaient vers lui, il ne pouvait flancher. Son consort l'avait quitté pour un autre, cet affront ne serait connu que de lui pour éviter que son sang ne subisse la honte d'un tel déshonneur.

Un flot de questions survint : où avait-il échoué ? Quelle erreur avait-il commise ? Était-il un si mauvais mari que cela ? Sa destinée se résumait-elle à finir isolé tels son père et son grand-père ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir ? Et surtout qui avait réussi à conquérir le cœur du semi-homme ? Thorin avait beau réfléchir, il ne parvenait pas à obtenir la moindre piste offrant des réponses satisfaisantes. De ce fait, dans son état irrationnel, il soupçonna chacun de ses proches de s'être approprié le Hobbit. Sur qui pouvait-il compter si son propre consort lui mentait ?

Tenter d'imaginer Bilbo dans les bras d'un autre l'encensa davantage. Tel un câble trop étiré qu'on continue d'allonger, sa fureur éclata. Il balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau, renversa ce dernier et hurla. C'était un cri mêlant douleur, désespoir et colère aux sonorités animales, bien loin du digne souverain que chacun connaissait. Ce geste n'apaisa en rien sa furie. Il attrapa une carafe remplie d'un alcool typique de la Comté qu'il avait découvert grâce à Bilbo, appréciant en boire un verre le soir en sa compagnie, et la jeta violemment dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Le verre explosa contre la pierre, se répartissant en mille morceaux, créant un brasier dans un bruit d'explosion, diminuant les ombres tant elles éclairaient la pièce. Thorin observa le feu, se calmant momentanément, hypnotisé par la danse éternelle des langues orange. Subjugué, il s'en approcha lentement, comme happé par cette douce chaleur. Sa main se tendit, il ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements, son cerveau s'était éteint, déposant un voile sur son courroux pour quelques instants. Petit à petit il avança, ses doigts se positionnant juste au-dessus des flammes comme s'il cherchait à les attraper, les emprisonner. Ses yeux plongèrent au cœur du feu.

 **-Thorin…**

Une petite voix l'appela, provenant de derrière. Ce ton si fragile, si timide ressemblait tant à celui de Bilbo. Se retournant, le roi aperçut son consort se tenir à deux pas, le regard triste, ses pupilles vertes emplies de regrets et de culpabilité. Que faisait-il ici ? N'avait-il pas décidé d'user de sa franchise habituelle et de renoncer au serment qu'il avait prêté ? Sa vue perturba Thorin. Il ne savait comment agir en sa présence. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, son sang se réveilla, comme s'il reprenait vie après un repos millénaire.

Bilbo le regardait, immobile, silencieux, clairement mal à l'aise. Il n'osait effectuer le moindre mouvement de peur de déclencher sa fureur car il le connaissait, il savait de quoi il était capable. Le voir aussi craintif et passif déplut à Thorin. Le Hobbit qu'il avait épousé débordait de courage et de malice. Il savait comment se sortir d'une situation périlleuse en utilisant ses méninges et il n'avait pas peur de tenir tête au roi, même lorsque ce dernier était pris d'une colère indomptable.

Ce Bilbo-là ne ressemblait en rien à son consort. C'était un menteur, un trompeur, un couard sans aucun honneur. Le souverain ne ressentit que du dégoût à sa vue. Il prit une grande inspiration, grinça des dents et se tint le plus droit qu'il put, surplombant la créature répugnante devant lui de toute son imposante stature, son ombre, rendue plus grande par le feu crépitant à l'arrière, le recouvrant entièrement, l'enfermant ainsi dans une semi-obscurité épaisse et effrayante. Le corps de Bilbo tremblait face à l'allure menaçante de son époux. Le danger planait autour d'eux, stagnant dans la pièce, créant une atmosphère étouffante, oppressante, mauvaise.

Thorin fronça les sourcils. Une sensation nouvelle s'installa dans son être. Elle débuta par un simple fourmillement au niveau des doigts qui se fit insistant, puis elle évolua en irritation. Une envie irrépressible l'ensevelit, remontant le long de ses membres, électrifiant ses nerfs, jusqu'à son cœur où elle prit plus d'ampleur et se transforma en besoin. Son cerveau reçut le message et le déchiffra, envoyant un message à son corps qui agit instantanément. La main de Thorin entra violemment en contact avec la peau tendre du Hobbit. Un claquement sec résonna dans toute la pièce. Le feu s'affola. Les sens de Thorin lui hurlaient de répondre à ce désir rongeant son âme.

Face à lui, le semi-homme le fixait d'un air abasourdi, une main sur la joue, les yeux écarquillés remplis d'incrédulité et surtout de peur. À son égard. Bilbo avait peur de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il le regardait de la sorte. Le forgeron n'aima pas cela. Ce fut comme l'élément déclencheur, l'étincelle donnant naissance à un brasier. Thorin céda à l'appel que lui lançait son esprit. Il gifla à nouveau son consort, encore plus fort, prenant soin d'appuyer avec ses bagues, laissant des griffures écarlates. Puis il recommença. Encore. Et encore. Toujours plus vite, sa puissance croissant à chaque coup jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne aux poings. Il tambourina le visage du Hobbit, visant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il voyait, l'empêchant de se protéger. Aucune de ses suppliques parvinrent à ses oreilles. Seul un bourdonnement sourd résonnait dans ses tympans. La seule chose dont il avait conscience était cette envie meurtrière lui dictant ses gestes. Il n'écoutait qu'elle. Il n'entendait qu'elle. Petit à petit, du sang apparut sur la peau pâle de Bilbo. En grande quantité. Partout. La couleur vive contrastant avec sa pâleur.

À force de l'assommer de coups, le semi-homme finit par se recroqueviller sur lui-même, se roulant en boule pour limiter la douleur. Ainsi, Thorin n'avait plus accès à son visage. Il changea de cible et s'en prit au reste de son corps. Frappant partout où il le pouvait, enfonçant ses poings dans la chair tendre et légèrement graisseuse. Il se remémora les moments de passion durant lesquels il avait délicatement tenu ce petit être, lui procurant du plaisir, se retrouvant fermement enserré lorsque l'extase atteignait son point culminant, recevant des griffures dans le dos dues à la volupté qu'il faisait ressentir à son partenaire. Aujourd'hui les tendres caresses avaient cédé la place aux coups violents, la peau douce n'était plus vénérée mais torturée.

Soudain le bourdonnement diminua. Le besoin de violence s'estompa. Thorin cessa de bouger. Il était essoufflé, les muscles de ses bras lui tiraient, ses poings étaient douloureux. Il les regarda et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient couverts de rouge. Du sang s'en écoulait pour tomber au sol. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à Bilbo. Le Hobbit se tenait en position fœtale, respirant à peine, des petits couinements plaintifs lui échappant. Sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil sur le point de se rompre. Pourtant, malgré l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait, Thorin ne ressentit aucune pitié, pas le moindre remord. Il était vide. Son cerveau avait cessé d'émettre des directives, laissant son esprit confus, incapable de reprendre le dessus. Son cœur s'était enfermé derrière un mur, refusant de battre à nouveau pour le semi-homme, le fuyant de peur de souffrir davantage.

Le roi porta une de ses mains devant son visage et l'observa avec curiosité, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Le sang dessus le fascina plus qu'il ne le répugna. Comment un si petit corps pouvait saigner autant ? Abaissant son bras, il vit Bilbo le regarder. Son visage ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il était entièrement défiguré. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, de longues coupures traversaient ses joues, son front et son menton, son nez était écrasé et sa bouche tordue. Du rouge recouvrait chaque centimètre de peau. Pourtant, au travers de ses globes oculaires gonflés, le roi distingua ses yeux qui le fixaient. Il tendit une main tremblante vers lui et la posa délicatement sur celle de son époux. Le contact surprit ce dernier. Ils restèrent immobiles, s'observant mutuellement en silence. Une légère chaleur apparut sur l'épiderme de Thorin, là où Bilbo le tenait. Elle se fit plus prononcée. De plus en plus forte jusqu'à en devenir insupportable. Puis il sentit sa main lui brûler et il hurla de douleur, fermant ses yeux et se reculant.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se retrouva devant la cheminée, la main tendue dans le feu. Il la retira aussitôt et l'inspecta : sa peau était rouge, toute boursouflée. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne. Bilbo n'était pas là, aucune trace de sang ne tâchait le sol. Il était seul. Observant à nouveau ses mains, il ne remarqua rien, les jointures n'étaient pas ouvertes. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il se souvenait d'avoir massacré le semi-homme sans aucune pitié, se voyant le faire, les images nettes dans son esprit. Pourtant rien n'indiquait que cela avait eu lieu. Un soulagement intense le submergea. Il n'avait pas fait de mal à Bilbo. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une hallucination. Un vertige le prit, il s'effondra au sol, toujours conscient mais perdu.

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Fíli entra, affolé, cherchant son oncle des yeux. Il le trouva à genoux devant la cheminée, au milieu de morceaux de verre. Accourant vers lui, il en poussa certains du pied et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Le jeune prince avait croisé Bilbo errant dans les couloirs, le visage pâle, les yeux rougis et le regard fuyant. Il n'avait pas osé lui faire face.

 **-Thorin… Il… Mahal ! Qu'ai-je fait ?** avait-il simplement murmuré.

Fíli n'avait pas eu besoin d'en entendre davantage. Il avait remarqué un changement dans le comportement de l'époux de son oncle depuis quelques temps et s'était douté que les choses finiraient mal. Laissant le Hobbit à son sort, il s'était précipité jusqu'aux quartiers royaux, craignant pour Thorin. Ses angoisses venaient d'être confirmées mais il semblait qu'il était arrivé à temps. Faisant un rapide état des lieux, il constata que le roi était blessé. L'épéiste attrapa délicatement la main endolorie et repéra la brûlure. Sans plus attendre, il la reposa et alla chercher une bassine et une serviette qu'il posa à ses côtés. Il trempa la peau meurtrie dans l'eau froide, jetant de brefs coups d'œils à son oncle.

 **-Thorin ?** tenta-t-il, le ton inquiet.

Cet appel sembla le réveiller. Le concerné cligna des yeux, prenant conscience de son environnement, la douleur dans sa main apparaissant au premier plan. Lorsqu'il tenta de se dégager, quelque chose l'en empêcha.

 **-Je m'en occupe, Thorin. Laissez-moi vous soigner** , lui répondit une voix douce et familière qu'il identifia comme celle de son neveu, et il lui obéit.

 **-Bilbo…** murmura l'aîné. **Il faut le laisser partir.** **Dites-lui… Dites-lui qu'il n'y aura aucune répercussion** , souffla-t-il plus qu'il ne parla.

Sa vision l'avait secoué. Il pouvait encore sentir la rage guider sa main. Il ne souhaitait pas blesser son consort mais il s'en savait capable. Pour cette raison, il ne voulait pas l'approcher. Mieux valait qu'il s'en aille, il serait en sécurité en Comté, loin de lui. Thorin était parvenu à surmonter le contrôle de l'Arkenstone grâce à l'aide de Bilbo, maintenant il devrait se contenir de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Épuisé, il commença à chanceler et lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Fíli hocha la tête et continua de panser sa plaie. Il vit le souverain tanguer, combattant la fatigue, et perdre, s'effondrant contre lui.

 **-Vous avez besoin de repos, mon oncle.**

 **-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai des réunions importantes, il faut que je me rende à la salle du trône** , affirma le roi en essayant de se redresser.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas en état. Accordez-vous au moins une semaine. Vous ne pouvez diriger le royaume ainsi. Prenez du temps pour vous** , insista l'héritier.

 **-Il en est hors de question. Qui gouvernerait à ma place ? C'est ma responsabilité, je ne peux faillir mon peuple** , s'entêta Thorin, peinant à retrouver l'équilibre.

 **-Je m'en chargerai** , déclara soudainement Fíli. **Erebor a partiellement retrouvé sa gloire d'antan. Il n'y a aucun problème urgent demandant votre attention. Tout se passe pour le mieux. Vous pouvez vous retirer pour une courte période afin de prendre du temps pour vous. Laissez-moi m'occuper du royaume pendant quelques jours. Je ferai de mon mieux pour le diriger aussi bien que vous** , jura solennellement le prince.

Thorin l'observa en silence, réfléchissant à sa proposition. Fíli avait changé au fil des années, il avait mûri et remplissait son rôle d'héritier à merveille. Il tenait le rôle d'intendant, il savait quelle décision prendre et comment entretenir des relations diplomatiques. Depuis qu'il avait obtenu cette position et qu'il avait épousé Kíli, son neveu se montrait digne de son titre. Personne ne pouvait mieux diriger la montagne que lui. Il lui faisait amplement confiance pour cette tâche.

 **-S'il vous plaît, mon oncle. Vous devez vous reposer. Nul ne vous le reprochera. L'épreuve que vous traversez vous affecte plus que vous ne souhaitez l'admettre. Vous ne pouvez prétendre l'inverse. Déposez votre couronne pour un moment et permettez-moi de remplir vos fonctions à votre place le temps que vous vous remettiez. Je saurai préserver le royaume du moindre conflit.**

 **-Je sais que vous y parviendrez** , répondit Thorin, cédant à la requête de son neveu.

Amenuisé, le roi accepta. Même s'il refusait de l'avouer, sa condition actuelle l'empêchait de se concentrer sur son devoir. Perdre son Autre était extrêmement douloureux pour un Nain, cela consistait en une déchirure de l'âme qui ne guérissait jamais. Même Thorin n'y échapperait pas. Ainsi donc, il passa le flambeau au prince, temporairement, et serra son avant-bras, le remerciant sans un mot. Sa tête se fit lourde, elle chavira contre l'épaule du plus jeune, l'épuisement l'emportant sur sa détermination. Thorin s'appuya sur Fíli, s'en remettant à lui pour la suite des événements, incapable de les gérer lui-même pour la première fois de sa vie. Le prince observa son mentor brisé s'endormir et envoya une prière à Mahal lui demandant de le remettre sur pieds rapidement. Il dirait au revoir à Bilbo à sa place. Tous ensemble, ils relèveraient leur roi, comblant le vide créé par le départ du consort.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Kíli deux heures plus tard. Étonné devant ce spectacle inattendu, il s'installa de l'autre côté du monarque, faisant preuve de plus de prudence qu'habituellement pour s'agenouiller, et envoya un regard inquisiteur à son frère. Ce dernier lui fit signe qu'il lui expliquerait ultérieurement. Le cadet repoussa une mèche du front de Thorin et le regarda tristement. Le voir dans cet état lui brisa le cœur. Qu'était-il arrivé à leur oncle pour l'affaiblir de la sorte ? Il se releva et fit le tour pour se placer à côté de son Autre qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant à lui. Fíli veillerait sur sa famille, c'était son rôle et bien que leur semi-homme avait choisi de s'en aller, il en ferait toujours partie. Thorin serait d'accord.

Le lendemain matin, Bilbo quitta Erebor avec l'assurance que personne ne lui reprochait quoi que ce soit, accompagné par celui que son cœur désirait et qui se fit tout petit. Fíli lui souhaita bonne chance pour la suite et monta sur le trône à la place de son oncle, Kíli sur le siège du consort, peinant à gravir les marches, débutant temporairement son règne sous l'œil bienveillant de son oncle dissimulé dans l'obscurité des couloirs, à l'abri des regards, qui savait qu'Erebor était entre de bonnes mains.


End file.
